Ten Tennysons
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: A story that explains all those continuity problems


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Ben 10: Alien Force

Ten Tennysons

By, Clayton Overstreet

It was night and the middle of the desert. Ben sucked on a smoothie while he and Kevin watched Gwen practice her powers. Kevin muttered to Ben, "What exactly is she trying to do this time?"

Ben swallowed. "She said she's trying to turn energy into matter, like when grandma made those flowers. If she can then she could probably make just about anything. Like say we're trapped on an alien planet. She could make food, air, water… whatever we might need."

Gwen turned, her eyes glowing pink. "Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Sorry," they said in unison.

Suddenly in front of Gwen there was a bright flash. She turned, blinking. "Hey! I didn't do that!"

"No," a familiar voice said. "I'm rather afraid that I did." Stepping forward five figures came out of the dark. Four of them were hard to see. They wore concealing cloaks, one black with white trim and a black mask over his eyes and the other blue with a mask over their mouth. Two smaller figures in matching red cloaks stood at their side. At the front stood a man in a lab coat.

"You know Paradox," Kevin said. "It might be time to change your outfit. You've been wearing it for a hundred million years after all."

"You must be Kevin," Paradox said. "I warned me about you. Paradox eh? An apt name, though slightly misleading."

"Ben came up with it when we met you," Gwen said.

Ben smiled and added, "When it happens, try to act surprised."

"Well I can tell you already know me," Paradox said. "The way you're taking my sudden appearance in stride."

"It's only fair," Ben said. "Since the last time we met you knew all about us. It makes perfect sense with time travel."

"Young man you have an innate grasp of the concept," Paradox said. "I must remember to tell myself about that. It could come in handy later."

"So why are you here this time Paradox?" Kevin asked. "The last time we met you weren't exactly hanging around to chit-chat."

:"Quite right," he agreed. "I'm here for a mission of the utmost importance. We need your help to save the universe."

Kevin sighed. "You know Tennyson, sometimes I wonder why I hang around you."

"Believe me," one of the smaller shapes said. "It's better than spending time with you." The other small form elbowed the first.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"I want to save introductions until everyone is here," Paradox said.

"Don't wait on my account." From behind them came another voice, making everyone but Paradox jump. Turning they saw Paradox and five more people step out from behind a cactus. "Everyone is here now."

The first Paradox said, "In that case I'll head out to pick up the people I just arrived with and you can make introductions."

"Happily," Paradox number two said as the first one stepped sideways and vanished. He winked at everyone else. "To tell the truth I never could stand being in my own company for too long. It comes from spending a few eons alone in a black hole."

"So who are these people?" Ben asked.

"Well as you may recall, when I showed up here with our friends in the cloaks, you were under the assumption that we had never met before. But that's only technically true. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Allow me to introduce you to you."

The people in the cloaked reached up and took off their hoods. Ben and Gwen stared at two of them. One was an older man; about forty with gray and brown hair and the other had orange hair, several shades lighter than Gwens, but looked to be about twenty. The two smaller figures were kids. One looked like Kevin with a strange hair cut. The other looked like Ben only with a darker tan.

"That's me?" Kevin said. "What are you talking about? I never had such a dorky haircut in my life!"

"Actually," the kid who looked like Kevin said, jerking his thumb at the man. "He's you and she's Gwen. My name's Devlin and this is Ken."

Ken said, "We're your kids." Ben and Kevin looked at one another in shock.

Older Ben said quickly, "Let me clarify. Devlin is my adopted son."

"Yeah," Devlin said, glaring at Kevin.

Kevin glared back. "What's with the dirty looks?"

"Trust me," older Gwen said, reaching back to flip her pony tail where it had gotten caught in her hood. "You so deserve it."

Paradox cleared his throat. "As I said, my name is misleading. I'm afraid in order to keep the time stream from experiencing major problems I had to grab your doppelgangers from alternate time lines."

"Huh?"

"Parallel universes," Ben explained.

Kevin looked at the older one and his goatee. "So does that mean he's evil?"

"No," everyone else said.

"Though you were," Devlin said. "Spent most of my childhood trapped in the null void. And when I tried to let you out you went all psycho and tried to kill everyone." He swelled up suddenly into a huge monster and growled.

Kevin backed up. "What the… who is your mother? And how drunk was I that night?"

Older Ben frowned. "You don't remember turning into something like this when you absorbed energy from the omnitrix?"

"Heck no. I don't absorb energy. I absorb matter." Reaching out he touched his car. Suddenly his skin turned green. Punching his hand he glared up at Devlin and punched his head, making a huge clang. "Now if you're really looking for a fight I'm happy to oblige."

"Kevin," Gwen said, touching his shoulder. "Knock it off."

Older Gwen looked at them and stepped forward. "Are you two…?"

"Kind of," Ben said.

"Ew!" The future selves all said at once.

Kevin sniffed and glanced at Ken. "And who is your mother?"

Ken said, "We're not supposed to talk about it…" He glanced at the older Gwen.

Ben and Gwen flinched. Before they could say anything a resounding "Ew!" Came from behind them.

Stepping forward came the other four people. Two of them were immediately recognizable as Ben and Gwen. In unison they looked in horror at one another. Young Ben said, "You have got to be kidding!"

Young Gwen said, "Yeah. There's no way I'd be caught dead kissing this loser let alone marrying him. He's my cousin for crying out loud."

"You so didn't mention that the last time we time traveled," Ben added. The adult versions shrugged, obviously not the least bit repentant.

Behind then Max Tennyson, looking about sixty, said, "It happens sometimes. Though I'll bet your parents weren't too happy with it."

"You can still use mana though, right?" Gwen asked her future self.

"Mana?" Older Gwen asked. She brushed back her cloak and next to Gwen Kevin whistled, looking her over. Gwen elbowed him in the ribs. Then regretted it because he was still made out of metal. "I use magic little girl." Her hand glowed blue in the dark.

"No you see, I thought that too," Gwen said, her own hand glowing pink. "But it turned out it was just energy manipulation inherited from our alien grandmother."

"Alien?" The other four Bens and Gwens all said. They looked at Max.

Grandpa held up his hands. "Hey, don't look at me. As far as I know your grandmother was a human." He shrugged. "I won't say I haven't kept secrets or haven't dated outside my species a few times, but…"

Young Gwen nodded. "Right. I use magic too. I started with the charms of Bezel and Charmcaster's book that I stole off her this summer."

"And you can't tell us the time we got stuck in Santa's Village wasn't a real curse," Young Ben said.

"You stole Charmcaster's book?" Older Gwen asked. "She gave it to me as a gift back when we dated for a while there."

"What?" Ben and Gwen asked.

Kevin held up his hands. "Okay, we get it! We're all slight variations of ourselves. We could stand here comparing lives all night. But there's one thing I got to know. Who're they?"

Two more kids came up from behind Max. One was a girl with her hair hanging down to her shoulders. She looked about fifteen and wore a skintight white tank top and equally short and tight black leather shorts. She smiled and for a brief moment they could see a tongue stud. Next to her was a buff young man with orange hair in a blue t-shirt and jeans.

Gwen muttered to Kevin, who had morphed back into his human form. "One whistle out of you and it'll cost you."

Kevin frowned. "No way. There's something I really don't like about that girl."

"I don't know," Ben said. "I think she's kind of hot."

"You would. She's a total-" Gwen paused and then said. "Uh oh."

"What?"

In a slightly louder voice she said, "Look at her wrist."

The girl smirked and held up her arm. Sitting there was the omnitrix. "My name's Wendy. This is my cousin, Glen."

Whoa," Kevin said. He glanced at Paradox. "I'd just like to thank you for not bringing the freaky female version of me."

"With her butt?" Glen asked. "She'd never fit through the portal."

"This I've got to hear," the other two Gwens said.

"No," Kevin shouted. "Uh uh. No more."

Wen walked up to Ben and smiled at him. "You know, you're kind of cute. After the world saving thing do you want to go out?"

"Uh, sorry," Ben said. "You're really cute and all, but I already have a girlfriend."

"And kids," Kevin added. "A bunch of alien babies."

"Really?" Ken asked. His dad shrugged.

Glen sighed and said, "Wen, stop hitting on yourself." Reluctantly she backed off.

"Wait," Gwen said looking at Ken. "Azmith said that there could only ever be one omnitrix."

Old Ben smiled. "I found a way around that using Gray Matter and-"

Paradox cleared his throat. "Now that we're all acquainted I think Kevin has the right idea. Knowing the details of one another's lives won't make that much of a difference. Believe me. I've run into a million of each of you. I chose you because I need your help."

"What do we need to know?" Ben asked.

Young Ben said to Max, "I am so cool!'

Paradox said, "A long time ago there was a race of people who had learned to control space and time in much the same way I do. They were almost gods. But then a mistake was made. It wiped out their world and sent ripples through all of space and time." He looked at the others. "For example, in one universe Ben's life was reset, so that while he had full memories of a summer with the omnitrix on his wrist, he found himself reliving it and in the end Gwen and then Max both had the omnitrix on their wrists and the butterfly effect made a million changes. Gwen eventually became a Goth and ended up doing a reality show called Total Drama Island.

"Anyway about the aliens. Their leader, Eon, came up with an escape plan. They would invade Earth and take it for their own. Eon could only exist in one universe at a time. Unlike me he could not appear in two places at the same time."

"Like the omnitrix," Ben said.

"Right. In fact his DNA is why two omnitrixes could not normally exist, but like you said," he glanced at the older Ben. "There is a way around that. Provided you remove Eon's DNA from the device." He smiled. "And in the universe Eon chose to invade he made several mistakes, including causing the formation of the Plumbers."

"That's not right," said Max. "The Plumbers formed when an interdimensional rift opened up and created the Grand Canyon, allowing aliens from the Null Void to flood out."

"As I said, his actions had many repercussions," Paradox continued. "Eon was wiped out some time ago by another version of Ben, Gwen, and Max here. His DNA was taken out of the time line from that moment on in all realities. Young Ben here might have had it on him, but as I understand it Azmith removed it in order to stop a chain reaction that would have destroyed the universe when the self destruct code was activated." They all looked at young Ben's omnitrix. "They also destroyed the transportation device that Eon was going to use to free his people from their imprisonment between time and saved their world.

"The ripples created by Eon are impossible to fix, but by themselves merely an annoyance. No worse than any of the other multitude of time travel blunders including my own. However, there was an unforeseen complication. Eon's people were not precisely destroyed. They were scattered when their time prison shattered."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"Not much by itself. Like many peoples Eon's kind are mostly good individuals. On top of that they were spread out throughout all of space and time, meaning that few of them if any landed anywhere where they could do damage. The universe is a big place and most of it is quite empty. A few of them landed on various worlds and lived out their lives hidden among the populace. You may here stories about great fortune tellers like Nostradaumus or wonder how a species suddenly developes skills like farming or making steel."

"I can see that," the Gwens and Glen said.

"The problem is, Eon had a back up plan." Paradox looked at them "Eon never really believed that he could be defeated, but he did understand that one day he might die. Time travelers often reach this realization early on, especially when they have mistakenly destroyed a world or two. So Eon, while between attempts to release his people, created a son by combining his DNA and that of his greatest enemy. In fact it was his plan to give the omnitrix to this son and then take over his body."

"Yikes," Ken said. He glanced up at older Ben and Gwen. "If I ever said anything about you not being good parents, I totally take it back." Kevin and Devlin shared a look and then shrugged.

"So what do you need us for?"

"I've pinpointed the exact moment that Millennium will appear. I need you to fight him."

"Why us? Can't you do it?" Kevin asked.

"Love to, but can't. When Eon was destroyed half of Millennium's genetic code was erased too. The resulting instability is making him completely unstable. Every few minutes he splits off into a different version of himself. He outnumbers me at about a million to one and growing. I would explain the physics to you, but I'm rather afraid your heads would explode. Let's just say that if he isn't solidified into one body he'll eventually overflow into the entire multiverse until there is no space left anywhere and then start appearing in a place already occupied by himself. The subsequent explosion will end everything. Which by that time will consist of copies of him."

"So what? You can be in a bunch of places at once, right?"

Ben sighed. "Kevin, that only works if he goes back and does it. But in a fight, if one Paradox gets destroyed then all the Paradoxes that came after would also disappear. Like knocking over dominoes. It would just take one mistake and poof, all gone."

"Okay, but why us?" Devlin asked. "Aren't there like, a million better and stronger heroes you could get?"

"True, but none of them have the omnitrix. And further more, I thought you might want to help. After all, the person the other half of Millennium's DNA was taken from was Max Tennyson."

"Millen Ten," Kevin muttered.

"Well I'm in," Young Ben said.

"Us too," Wen and Glen said.

Young Gwen looked at her grandpa and sighed. "I supposed I'd better come along to keep you out of trouble." Older Gwen gave her a wink and she blushed.

Old Ben said, "Hey, I'm Ben Ten Thousand the world's greatest superhero. Nobody in my family backs down from a fight."

"Right," Ken and Devlin said.

"And nobody but my kids and grandkids uses my DNA," Max growled.

Kevin sighed. "Well I guess I'd better come along to keep the rest of you out of trouble." He turned and popped the trunk on his car. "Hey old man, I've got something for you to use." He turned and tossed Max a silver suitcase.

Max fell back a step and then looked inside. Whatever was in their glowed gold like in Pulp Fiction. With a wicked grin he said, "Isn't this technology banned on Earth?"

"Not in this universe," Kevin lied.

"How are we supposed to defeat someone who is copying himself exponentially?" Gwen asked.

"Simple," Paradox said. "All someone wearing the omnitrix has to do is touch one of the copies and it will vanish. The omni energy in the watch will cancel out the unstable effect of Eon's vanished DNA." He pointed at the current Ben. "All you have to do is find the original and then this Ben's omnitrix can fix his DNA."

"Yours can do that?" Young Ben asked. "I can't even get mine to turn me into what I want half the time."

Older Ben smiled. "You'll figure it out eventually."

Ken whispered, "It helps if you use Gray Matter to reprogram it and remove the time limiter."

"Time limiter?" Ben said. "Mine just runs out of power eventually." Kevin cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Sorry." Then he jumped and turned towards Wen who had grabbed his butt. "Hey!"

"Come on, we're wasting time."

Gwen sighed. "How did you end up such a-" She shut her mouth.

Wen shrugged and winked at her. "Weird thing. It turns out that like, everybody in the universe wants to date hot alien women. I guess it gets too you after a while and you just can't help saying yes every now and then. It's fun."

Glen rolled his eyes. "Grandma Maxine just encourages her."

Older Gwen shrugged. "I've had my share of experiences. Life is too short." She looked at her younger selves. "Remember that. In our line of work lost chances always lead to huge regrets. Especially since you never know when you're going to die. If I had a nickel for every ghost I know who regrets not living their life to the fullest…" She shook her head and looked down at herselves and Wen. "Just be glad we're hot."

Paradox, blushing a bit, cleared his throat. "Well if everyone is ready I think it's time we went."

Kevin frowned. "Can't you just take us to a time when there was only one Millennium?"

"No. He's still trapped between time, in the moment that the DNA went haywire. You'll see. Now if everyone is ready…" They blinked. The world changed. For one thing the sun was shining and while they were still in the desert, it was a different place. "We're here." They all took a moment to take in their surroundings. In the air they could see dust motes and insects floating in place. Up above were a few birds and planes, stuck in the sky like paintings.

Kevin dropped to his knees, choking. Paradox said, "Oh a tip. It's best if you keep moving around or else you'll use up all the air in your immediate area rather quickly."

"How come the sun is still shining?" Glen asked.

"Yeah," Young Gwen said. "If time is stopped shouldn't the light be too?"

"At the speed of light time gets a bit out of sorts," Paradox said. "Trust me, it all makes perfect sense in seventeen dimensions. Now you'll find your target over that hill. I'll be back to get you if you succeed."

"And if we fail?" Kevin asked.

"Well then you can take some solace that you would have all perished anyway." And then he was gone.

"Man I hate that guy," Kevin muttered. As one the group they walked up the hill.

Down below in a huge valley, they could see millions if not billions of people, spread out across the land like a huge sea. Each one wore a cape and a helmet with a glass bubble that made them look like space suits. Ken whistled. "Whoa…"

"How are we supposed to find the original?" Glen asked. "It's impossible."

"Wow, when I'm a boy I sure give up easily," young Gwen said. Reaching for her pocket she pulled out her spell book. "Come on guys. We can do this." There was a red flash and suddenly it seemed that there were twice as many Millenniums. Before there had been a horizon. Now there were just more of them. "Yikes. Okay, maybe this isn't going to be so easy."

"Let's even the odds a bit," Young Ben said. he adjusted the omnitrix and slapped it down. In a green flash he was turned into Ditto. "Divide and conquer." He4 split into two.

"Good idea," Ben said and slapped his own omnitrix. A second later Echo-echo stood there and likewise began to replicate. Old Ben followe4d suit, transforming into Megawatt, the little electric alien. He split in half, laughing in a creepy high-pitched way.

"Neat!" The other two Ben's said.

"Boys," Wen said with a smirk. "No style at all." She adjusted her watch and hit the button. They all stared in shock as she swelled up in a massive wave of green light. When it was done the boys all stared.

Wen now stood a hundred feet tall with green skin and hair like snakes writhing around her head. Her head had no eyes, but each of the snakes had one Aside from that she looked like a supermodel. The only clothes she wore was a black and white one-piece bikini. Smiling with giant red lips she ran her hands over her body and said, "How's this." Her voice purred sexily, but was loud enough to shake the whole area.

"Nice," Kevin admitted.

"Uh guys," Gwen said. "I don't think everyone liked it." She pointed down to the sea of Millenniums. They had seen Wen's transformation and were now surging towards her.

Kevin bent down to touch a rock, absorbing it and turning gray. "Fight time."

"Hey Gwens," young Ben said. "Try not to get in the way."

"What?' the Gwens and Gen shouted. Their hands all began to glow.

Max opened the suitcase. In a gold flash he was suddenly in power armor almost half as tall as Wen was now. "Stop it, we've got enough enemies to fight." She moves and with the sound of servomotors the suit moved too, shaking the ground.

Devlin transformed into his monster form. Sneering at Kevin he said, "Try to keep up old man."

"Watch me work little boy," Kevin said. And then the Millenniums were on them.

It was quite a battle. By this time there were a few hundred Dittos, Megawatts, and Echoes. They waded into the fight and every Millennium that touched them vanished in a quick flash of green light. But soon the enemy began to realize what was happening and instead sent shock waves out of their hands against the Ben's. Wen waded in to them, lasers shooting from the eyes of her snakes and knocking them into one another. When the Millenniums touched they actually merged together again, if only for a moment. Meanwhile the other Bens were multiplying almost as fast as the enemy.

The Gwens and Glen moved in too, sending out waves of magic and pink energy into the Millenniums and knocking them into the mass of Bens. Sometimes they also used their power to black for Max, Devlin and Kevin who the Millenniums did not need to fear touching. Devlin used his powers together, spitting up Stinkfly goop and then making it explode with his firepowers. Using his speed he ducked attacks and then pounded back with four strong fists.

Kevin and Max didn't bother with fancy moves. Instead they just pounded away at the enemy, even as Millenniums tried to climb on top of them in waves. Fortunately they just slid off Max's suits legs. Unfortunately they began piling up on one another to reach the old man. Then there was another red wave and the Millenniums all doubled again.

"It's impossible. We'll never win this way."

"You're right," a hundred of the Millenniums said. "Give up. We are eternal. And the universe must pay for doing this to us."

"Oh shut up,' Wen muttered and fell over. A second later she began rolling around like a steamroller, vanishing thousands of them in moments.

A Megawatt appeared next to Gwen and asked in a chattering voice, "Where's Kenny?"

"Right here," an equally high-pitched voice said. Gray Matter appeared out of the older Gwen's ponytail.

"Kenny, what are you doing? Gray Matter can't fight this many!"

"None of my aliens can dad. You won't give me any good ones." He stood up. "but I've been doing some calculating and if I'm right, I think I've pinpointed the original Millennium!"

"In that case," An echo said nearby. Suddenly all of the Echoes vanished in a flash of green light. A red streak flew up from the mass of enemies. "Jet Ray!"

"Tennyson! Need some backup here!" Kevin yelled as more enemies suddenly swamped him.

Ben ignored him and flew over to Gwen. In his hissing voice he said, Hop on and point the way."

Ken jumped onto his back. They took off. Down below Millenniums began taking aim. Most of them were kept too far back by the wave of copies in front of them to get close or so any damage. In fact many of them probably had no idea what was going on. But quite a few were taking pot shots at Ben as he flew over them anyway, knowing that something was happening. Ben dodged them, flying through the air at high speed. On his back, eyes watering, Ken gave him directions.

"There… he should be somewhere down there."

"Can't you be more exact?"

"Sorry." Ken flashed and suddenly dropped to the ground as Canon Bolt. "Let's try to eliminate some of the guess work." He began rolling through the crowd of Millenniums as they piled at him, not having been close enough to learn the lesson the others had.

Ben watched as Kenny plowed through them, one after another vanishing under him. Then he caught something. One of the Millenniums didn't vanish, instead he was knocked through the air and into some of his cohorts.

Diving straight at him Ben transformed into his human self, hands extended. Then he hit a wall of invisible force. Millennium had seen him coming. His hands were extended to Ben's direction and while he was weak, he had enough force to keep him air born. "You will never defeat us, whoever you are!"

"Yes I will…" Ben muttered, reaching for him.

Suddenly there was a flash of white and Ben looked up to see Paradox standing there. Millennium didn't even have time to turn before the time traveler hit him over the head. Ben suddenly fell down, landing on top of Millennium.

From his wrist the omnitrix said, "Massive DNA gaps detected. Should I attempt repair?"

"Yes!" Ben shouted. There was a beep. Another flash of red.

Several miles away, Kevin, Glen, Devlin, Max and the Gwens had just been buried under a sea of enemies. The Bens and Wen had been isolated by constant blasts. They had just been about to lose when suddenly the sea of enemies all vanished.

Sitting up and holding his head, Devlin said, "So.. I guess we won."

"That or something worse happened,' Kevin muttered.

Gwen sighed. "You are such a downer sometimes." She glanced at her older self. "How was it dating Charmcaster?"

"Nice, until she tried to kill me and steal my powers." She stretched and cleaned off some dirt from her cape. "That happened a lot to me… and Ben. Normal people can't handle the hero thing too well and there's always something weird about people who can. You get kind of sick of it after a while. That's why he and I ended up together really."

Young Gwen said, "Hopefully I can find someone outside the family tree to date."

"I did," Gwen said. She glanced at Kevin.

Young Gwen frowned. "Gee, thanks. Why don't you just call the ghost of Christmas future and show me my funeral while you're at it."

Wen came over, human again. "I tend to stick with one night stands and Glen's last girlfriend was an alien princess we met." Glen shrugged.

Devlin said, "So where's the other Ben?"

"Right here," Paradox said, as he, Ken, and Ben materialized nearby. Unconscious the last Millennium was slung over his shoulder.

"You did it!" Wen said, running up and kissing him. Ben kissed back, then backed away quickly. "Oh, right. Girlfriend." She smirked.

"Actually," he said quickly. "Paradox came in at the last moment and saved the day."

Kevin looked at the man. "What happened to us having to fight the battle?"

"Like a wise young man will once teach me," he said glancing at the Bens. "What's the point of being a hero if you're afraid to take a few risks."

Wax, free of his power armor, bent down and lifted up the glass front of Millennium's helmet. "He looks just like me."

Ken said, "So what happens to him now?"

"Eon's DNA was purged from his system, right?" Ben asked.

"True, but the knowledge and personality left behind is sill dangerous. I'll try to rehabilitate him if I can, but failing that…" He shrugged. "Well let's just say I know a black hole where I can leave him."

"Warn him about not getting hooked on Chili-fries," Max said. "That's how I ended up like this and had to switch to all natural foods."

Gwen elbowed Ben who frowned and looked down at his own belly. "Speaking of the ghost of Christmas future…"

Paradox smiled and said, "Well thank you all for your help. If there's anything I can do for you just let me know."

"Lottery numbers!" They all said in unison.

"Fine… when you're over eighteen." Max, old Ben and Gwen, and Kevin all shared a high five. The kids all let out disappointed moans.

"Well if that's all…" Paradox said. "Until next… time." He smirked.

Gwen, Kevin, and Ben all blinked, finding themselves in the dark again. Kevin made sure his car was there.

"So… we're home now, right?" Gwen said. "Nothing has changed?"

"If it has, I vote we just ignore it," Kevin said.

"Deal," Ben said.

"Of course I still have to tell Ben's girlfriend he kissed another girl."

Ben frowned. "That isn't funny Kevin!"

"I'm not joking."

"Technically it wasn't another girl. He just kissed himself." Gwen said.

"Not you too," he moaned.

Gwen smirked. "You look good in a bra Ben."

"Our kids were pretty cool," Ben said.  
They all froze. Disturbing images flashed through all of their minds. Kevin turned to them and said, "On second thought… let's never mention or even think about this again. Alright?"

"Deal," the other two said immediately. None of them could look one another in the eye. Ben said, "I think I'll fly home. I want to swing by Julie's place on the way." He turned into big chill and flew up into the sky.

Gwen smiled at Kevin. "I'm flying home too. You'll be alright, right?"

"Sure." He smiled and touched her shoulder. "Later."

"Later." He watched her fly away.

Kevin sighed and turned to get into the car. Suddenly Wen was there. She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Then she vanished again.

Kevin stood there in shock for a second, then dropped to his knees spitting and choking. "Yuck! She slipped me her tongue!" he grabbed a hand full of dirt and began chewing. "I've got Ben Tennyson spit in my mouth!" Still spitting he got up and into the car. "I have to get home and shower!" He looked down. "And burn these clothes!" He peeled out and headed back to town at high speed.

Author's Note

There, I feel this makes up for any of those lingering questions about the differences between Ben 10 and Alien Force. You can safely blame any differences on Paradox and his doings. As it stands I feel I've managed to incorporate all the possible versions of the show including the live action movie. Tell me what you think at clayton_


End file.
